1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a UV-sterilizer for dental implements such as a reamer and drill and, more particularly, to such UV-sterilizer suitable for easily, simply and effectively sterilizing shaft- or rod-like implements used to ream and drill human teeth, for example, with an implement known in the industry as an air turbine handpiece.
2. Prior Art
For sterilization of the dental reamer or drill such as the above-mentioned air turbine handpiece, there has usually been employed a method in which the dental implement is immersed into a solution of formalin for sterilizing purposes. However, this method is unsuitable for sterilization of a dental implement such as a handpiece which must be frequently sterilized, since this method requires a relatively long duration of time for effective sterilization. As an expedient means for sterilization, a storage cabinet has also been used, although the cabinet itself is not a sterilizer but merely serves to keep the dental implements under a hygienic condition. The cabinet comprises a rectangular or cylindrical box-like container which includes therein, in turn, racks and UV-sterilizer lamps. However, this is a storage cabinet by nature and is not a sterilizer so that such a cabinet can not provide an adequate effect of sterilization and requires a relatively long duration of time even for inadequate sterilization. In addition, the dental implements are plated on the respective racks in order to be exposed to UV-rays directed from above or other locations for sterilization and, therefore, UV-rays will be intercepted by the wire material of the racks if the cabinet is provided with a plurality of racks. In this manner, the dental implements partially remain unexposed to UV-rays and this inconvenience also leads to inadequate sterilization.